


miliony świateł, rotacje gwiazd

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Writember Day 5: "Dawn/Dusk"Desmond and Andrew take a day trip. (Because of You-verse, with a hint at future plot ;) )





	miliony świateł, rotacje gwiazd

**June 2017**

 

"Daaaaddy."

"Aaaaandrew," Desmond sang back in reply to the whine. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"I'm bored!"

"You can't be bored, you haven't even finished breakfast yet."

The four-year-old grumbled inarticulately and quickly scooped the last three spoonfulls of cereal up. When that was finished he dropped his spoon with a showy clatter. "Finished! Bored!"

"All right, all right, let's think of something for ya to do." Desmond sipped at his coffee briefly. "We haven't played pirates in a while, you wanna go do that?" By this he was referring to their make-believe sessions using the plastic figurines of Edward Kenway, James Kidd, Calico Jack, Adéwalé, et cetera that had been liberated from the offices of Abstergo Entertainment Montreal.

"Playing pirates isn't fun when it's not a real ocean," Andrew griped. "And I don' wanna read books or stuff! Don't like this whole place, it's boring, why don't I get to go out like eveyone else?"

It wasn't true that "eveyone else" got to leave the Assassin den, but Desmond recognized the signs of Andrew feeling trapped, same as he'd felt himself as a child. _Best nip this in the bud,_ he thought _, before he grows into a rebel teen that goes AWOL like I did._ "All righty then, I'll take you out for a day trip, how's that?"

Andrew was speechless with anticipation as Desmond helped him with getting dressed and packing a backpack for the outing. Half-an-hour later they were cruising down a dirt road, Andrew in the sidecar of the motorcycle Desmond drove.

They roared down Route 4 a while until reaching the little city of Rutland, and Desmond parked at a shopping center there. "This looks like a good place to spend the day, huh?"

Andrew agreed heartily. He wasn't picky. Anyplace besides the remote forest compound he'd been living at since birth was a treasure trove of wonders.

"Just a couple rules, all right," Desmond said, leaning down. "Nobody can know our names, and nobody can know we're Assassins. If that information gets out, us or our friends could be in danger."

"Uh-huh."

"Your code name for today is... Nolan. Does that work?"

"Hmm, yea."

"Think of it as a practice mission. We're undercover, got that, Nolan?" Desmond gave Andrew a thumbs-up.

Andrew thumbs-upped back at him. "Yeah!"

They spent the morning at a kid's museum, Andrew particularly enthralled by the room with magnetic walls that he could plop different objects onto and build grand patterns of ramps for marbles to roll down. Another room was almost as fascinating: a huge dome ceiling with glowing points of light to teach kids a few basics about space.

Andrew pointed up and tugged Desmond's arm. "Look look, contellations!"

"Uh-huh."

"I see a Ursa Major and a Orion! Ooh, and a Aquila!"

"Smart kid, smart," Desmond said, wondering when Andrew had learned that stuff.

For lunch they hit up a burger joint, and then after that they went over to the cinema and watched _Captain Underpants_ , purely because the title made Andrew break into a fit of laughter. Desmond wasn't all too thrilled by the plot, but Andrew was having a blast, and they both enjoyed the tub of popcorn.

Andrew wanted to do another movie after that, and Desmond would have gone for it, since they never had movies or TV at the den at all, but he was nearly out of money. So instead they visited the park, enjoyed the playground and petted various people's dogs for an hour or two, then Desmond said it was probably a good time to go home.

The sky began to darken halfway through their ride back. When they arrived back at the den, a lot of stars were visible already. Andrew pointed up and said, "Real contellations are better."

"Yeah," Desmond said, gazing across the sky. "It's pronounced con **s** tellations, but yeah, they do look way more awesome up there than the lightbulbs in the museum room."

"Are Assassins dens in space too, Daddy?"

Desmond smiled at him. "Not yet, kiddo. Maybe by the time you're grown up. You wanna be a space-Assassin? Parkour in zero-gravity? Spacesuit with Hidden Blade?"

"That sounds cool, yeah!"

Desmond patted Andrew's head. "I hope I get to see that cool stuff. Hey, tell me what constellations you can see out here now."

"Uhh." Andrew tilted his head back so far that he nearly fell backward before Desmond helped him stand on balance again. "...I dunno."

"You dunno? What happened to all the knowledge you were spillin' at the museum?"

"Uhh. It went away."

Desmond pursed his lips. "Are you feeling all right, Andrew?"

"I'm fine. I'm hungry."

"Huh. Maybe you just needa eat some dinner."

Andrew slapped at his arm, then looked at his hand. "Ew. This bug was tryina eat me for dinner, haha!"


End file.
